runescapefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Splitting Heirs
Splitting Heirs, also known as the 2009 Easter Event, is located south of Falador, as were many previous Easter events. This event is available to Members and Free players, as all holiday events have been. "The Easter Bunny seems to have been around forever. Or has he? What makes him seem immortal? This Easter, calamity has once again befallen his factory, and he needs your help to solve the problem. As well as giving you the chance to fix some impressive machinery, and deal with some colourful (but less than helpful) characters, Splitting Heirs will also give our free players a taste of what it’s like to catch implings! This event revisits the past, so if you’ve played previous Easter events you’ll recognise the incubator from 2008 and the Easter Bird from 2006. Find out what makes the Easter Bunny tick and at the same time earn yourself a new fun weapon. So what are you waiting for? Go seek out the Easter Bunny!" Details Walkthrough Starting Off thumb|right|Easter Bunny Jr's office. thumb|right|The easter factory. #Start by talking to the Easter Bunny south of Falador. He will tell you that he went away on a little vacation and left his son in charge. However, while he was away, his lazy son did not maintain the factory. It is your job to get things in order. #Enter the rabbit hole—the Easter Bunny will cast a spell on you that turns you into a rabbit. You will find yourself in a maze of tunnels that may be familiar from last year's event. Note that you will not be able to enter the tunnels with equipment in your pack, but the Easter Bunny will help you with this. However, you can do this only once. If you try a second time to have him store items, he will drop them. #Make your way through the tunnels, and you will find yourself in the Easter Bunny's egg factory. Aim for the bigger room in the center to get there. #Head north until you find two rooms adjacent to each other. In the back room you will find Easter Bunny Jr sitting on a chair. #Speak to him, and he will tell you that maintaining the factory isn't his job and will mention a to-do list. #Read the noticeboard. It is on the north wall in the room you just passed (the Easter Bunny's office). First Task (Feeding the Easter Bird) #Go south to the middle of the cave, and you will see the Easter Bird. #Talk to him. You will find that he is asleep, and you will be presented with a few options to wake him up—any of them will do. #Talk to him again. He will now tell you what he wants to eat. Note that what he wants varies from player to player and can be Poppy seeds, Worm bits, Sunflower seeds, or Cracker bits. To the east of the bird are four sacks of bird food, where you may pick what he wants (examining the sack will say what it contains: A sack of...black seeds, pinkish bits, grey seeds, or crumbled crackers). The Easter Bird also gives what she desires a slightly different name from the actual name of the object, so for example, she will call Sunflower Seeds Sun Seeds. #Use the food on the bird or the seed bowl to fill it. #Talk to the bird once more. He will complain of being thirsty. To the north of the incubator is a water tank. Click "get water," and a bucket is automatically used. #Use the bucket of water on the bird or the water bowl to fill it. Speak to the bird one last time. #The Easter Bunny Jr. will appear next to the bird: Speak to him. Tell him about how bird is profitable for him. He will complain of implings scratching in the tunnels. Second Task (Rounding up Implings) #The Easter Bunny Jr will ask you to round up some implings. #Head back to the Easter Bunny's office. On the floor in the first room you will find impling jars and an impling net. Take a net and five jars. #Go to the tunnels located east of the main cavern and catch all five Easter Implings. Don't forget to wield your net! They are to be found at the very end of each sub tunnel. #Take the Easter impling jars to the egg painting machine at the south of the cavern. Use one of the jars on the machine. You will have a conversation with the imps, convincing them to work. #The Easter Bunny Jr will appear again. Speak to him and convince him that the implings are good by stating that painting implings are pretty cool. Easter Bunny Jr will seem to get more interested in running the factory. He will then complain about an impling who in turn complains to him about the broken incubator. Third Task (Fixing the Incubator) .]] #Head north to the incubator and speak to the impling worker there. #Head back to Easter Bunny Jr.'s room. On the floor to the north you'll find Incubator blueprints: Take them. #Search the boxes spread around the factory for parts (both the boxes containing eggs and the boxes containing nuts: You may have to search each box more than once). Note that all parts are located in the main cavity, and therefore you need not to search the the southern tunnels, the eastern tunnels, Easter Bunny Jr.'s room, or the Easter Bunny's office. #Return to the incubator once you have retrieved the Chimney, the Clean pipe, the Wet pipe, the Sooty pipe, the Pistons, and the Cog. #Use the cog, the pistons, and the chimney (in that order) on the incubator. Then use the clean pipe on the incubator controls, the sooty pipe on the coal supply, and the wet pipe on the water tank. #Speak to the impling worker, and the Easter Bunny Jr. will appear again. #Speak to Easter Bunny Jr., and explain the use of the machine. He will tell you to remove the vermin (the squirrels) from the nut sorting machine. Fourth Task (Retraining Squirrels) #Walk west to the nut sorting machine, and select to "look at it". Then choose to speak to Big Ben. #You will negotiate a deal of payment with the squirrels. Select 20% of the nuts, and you will then haggle and agree on 25%. Then teach the squirrels how to sort nuts in a short nut-sorting minigame. #When anything other than nuts passes by click the red button to discard as when the item enters the red area. If you make a bad choice you will find yourself back at the beginning of the minigame. You will complete the minigame after you correctly discarding 10 items. Note that empty nutshells may also be discarded. #After completion the Easter Bunny Jr will appear once again. #Speak to him and convince him that the squirrels aren't vermin. He will tell you that he feels ready to step up to the job of running the factory and ask you to meet him in the Easter Bunny's office. #Go to the Easter Bunny's office. A short cut-scene will play. #Leave the cave by entering the rabbit hole. You will once again become a rabbit. Navigate through the cave to reach the rabbit hole at the other end, and exit the warren. #Speak to the Easter Bunny. A short cut-scene will play and you will receive your reward! Rewards For completing the event players were rewarded with an Easter Carrot. The Easter Carrot is a two-handed fun weapon that can be used to whack other players, much like the Rubber chicken from the 2005 Easter event. Players will also unlock the Around the World in Eggty Days emote, and the Bunny-hop emote if it has not already been unlocked, although the Easter Bunny will not tell the player about either of them. Music Unlocked *Lazy Wabbit *Hare-brained Machines *Easter Jig Trivia *The title, "Splitting Heirs," contains multiple puns. Heirs, is a homophone of Hares, which itself if a synonym of rabbits. Another homophone of Heirs is Hairs, which would make the title of the event "Splitting Hairs," an English idiom. *The Easter Bird resembles a rooster character on a cereal box *When talked to the Easter bird, It says "it looks like it could eat a whole unicorn." This is a pun on the saying "he looks like he could eat a horse!" as well a running joke of not including references to horses within the game. *During the event player says to Easter Bunny Jr "Run, rabbit, run!". Run Rabbit Run is a song written by Noel Gay and Ralph Butler. *Also in a song by Eminem in the album, 8 mile, the title of the song is Rabbit Run. *Run Rabbit Run was also a popular song during World War II, especially after Flanagan and Allen changed the lyrics to poke fun at the Germans (eg. Run Adolf, Run Adolf, Run, Run, Run........) *"Run, Rabbit, Run" was also later adopted into lyrics by Pink Floyd, on the album, "Dark Side of the Moon." The song was, "Speak to Me/Breathe." The same lyrics are also included in Bankrobber by The Clash. *If you enter the Rabbit Hole with any items in your inventory and then leave it after completing (or before, and after being a rabbit) all items in your inventory will automatically be banked. This has not been fixed if not intended. *Unlike other recent holiday rewards, you are able to drop the Easter Carrot instead of destroying it. *When the squirrel, Big Ben, asks for payment, the player will tell him how many coins the player has in his/her bank. *Even though the giant carrot is held in one hand, it still counts as a two-handed weapon, similar to maul type weapons. *Heirs is a homonym for hare, a similar animal to a rabbit, and also hair. *While talking to Big Ben, the player makes a different face animation than seen anywhere else. *While talking to Big Ben, he states "I's knows what I's wants and I's knows how ta get it". this may be a reference to the song "Anarchy in the U.K" by the Sex Pistols. *The emote name, Around the World in Eggty Days, is a reference to the book "Around the World in Eighty Days" by the French writer Jules Verne. *While training the squirrels, there is a doll that looks like General Graardor *On the release of the event the circus got a major update including new shouts from the audience and a new scoring system. *While talking to Big Ben, he tells you to call him Big Ben or "the Lord and Master" this is a reference to Foamy. *When a player examines Easter Bunny Jr. after he slips into the suit, the player will express his or her disbelieve of what he or she just saw (this works twice). *When you drop the Easter Carrot and go to Diango and try to retrieve the Easter Carrot that is on the floor, the Easter Carrot will remain on the floor, and you will get another Easter Carrot from Diango, but you will not be able to pick up the Easter Carrot from the floor, You will get the message "You don't need another carrot. You already have one!" *While transformed into a bunny, you can activate running, but you cannot actually run. *When trying to enter the hole after finishing the event a message appears saying "Nothing interesting happens"